


Bad Blood

by TheSonsofDurin



Series: Earth-97 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonsofDurin/pseuds/TheSonsofDurin
Summary: Lisa carries out Phase 2.





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a companion piece, setting up the call between Barry and Constance in Chapter 10 of Come Alive. It pretty short though. I should (finally) have a new chapter of Come Alive up by tomorrow, sorry for the wait!

“So…” Lisa says, sitting on the couch next to Constance. “Do Charlie and Georgie like cats?”

“Of course they do. Haven’t you noticed them?” Constance answers in her usual annoyed voice.

“Honestly I’ve barely been around. Busy with my girlfriend, of course.” Lisa grins, hoping it comes off as more friendly than like the Cheshire cat. “So, do you have a favorite kitten?”

“I find the hairless one disgusting, and I can’t believe one would be named  _ Bail _ .” Constance turns her nose up. “Why Mickey would get these ones I have no idea.”

Inside, Lisa celebrates. Constance couldn’t have set that up more perfectly. Outside, though, she stays casual. “Actually they were a gift. Mick was having a bit of a rat problem in the shop.”

“Did  _ you  _ get them?” Constance turns her attention fully to Lisa, finally putting away her phone.

“No, one of Mick’s clients got them. Gave one to me, too. My little Sheba. Gave one to Jax, and his neighbor. Sweet guy.” Lisa looks down at her nails, pretending to notice some imperfection or other.

“And what was this client’s name?” Constance’s voice is almost deadly. Lisa kind of wants to laugh in her face.

“Barry, I think. Only met him once, when he offered to give me Sheba.”

_ “Barry?” _ Constance practically shrieks. 

“Something wrong?” Lisa glances up from her nails.

“That zounderkite wants to make a bedswerver out of my Mickey!” She stands, her too-small dress stretching around her. “I’m going to call him right this instant.” She stalks off.

Lisa grins.


End file.
